Inmisericorde
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: (Sin Misericordia) Historia de vampiros. One shot.


_~Sin Misericordia~_

_._

_Reto Challenge Accepted  
Retadora_: KiraKirinPassel_  
Frase:_ Sin Latidos y Alma_  
Temática/género_: A gusto de la escritora, en esta oportunidad; drama/angst_  
Sinopsis:_ Nunca fui buena para esto, mejor léanlo... xD

•

•

A pesar de que no era una noche completamente fría, un delgado hilo de vapor escapó de sus labios apenas puso un pie en el lugar en ruinas. Las paredes del otrora suntuoso salón de baile se levantaban como testigos silenciosos de una opulencia que no le era ajena, pero que ahora resultaba ridícula.

El _salón_ no tenía techo, y los muros que todavía conservaba se veían ennegrecidos y astillados por el incendio que lo había echado abajo. Algunas columnas aún llameaban, y restos de mobiliario chamuscado se levantaban como extrañas piezas de arte diseminadas aquí y allá.

El sonido de sus tacones rebotando contra el suelo humeante era lo único que a ciencia se oía quebrando el silencio nocturno. Moviéndose como si flotara, repasó con sus ojos de rubí todo el escenario, y la fatalidad de la escena adornó con una sonrisa irónica sus labios. No quedaba nada. Nada.

De pronto sus hombros descubiertos se enderezaron de golpe, y toda ella se mantuvo alerta como cada vez que advertía su presencia.

—Estoy oliéndote. Tu asqueroso _hedor_ es incluso más fuerte que todo lo que se ha quemado esta noche...

Sus palabras no obtuvieron respuesta, pero eso no evitó que siguiera recorriendo el lugar, siempre acompañada del sonido grave de sus _stilettos_. Al ruedo de su vestido parecía no importarle arrastrar las cenizas que se condensaban en el aire a su alrededor.

—En serio resulta francamente insoportable y empiezas a darme nauseas... —un ligero click la frenó de continuar hablando, al mismo tiempo que el cañón de un arma se apretó contra su espalda. Sonrió, aburrida.

—Te encontré... —respondió una voz masculina contra su oído.

Ella rió sin humor y se giró, todo el tiempo bajo la presión del arma la cual ahora se apoyó en su pecho.

—Digamos que no estaba haciendo nada para esconderme, _niño_ —observó a su captor. Joven, moreno, vestía un smoking negro que resaltaba sus ojos color plata. Y como cada vez que se cruzaba con él sentía algo extraño, algo que no comprendía. Eran enemigos jurados, aún así una corriente de sensaciones la sacudía cada vez que sus ojos de obsidiana chocaban con los suyos.

No se suponía que ella experimentara sentimientos confusos como tal. En su corazón no había nada. No debía existir nada.

—Pienso que en el fondo te agrada que te encuentre cada vez.

Ella soltó una carcajada sardónica. No estaba en posición de reír, lo sabía, no cuando un arma tan peligrosa que podía arrebatarle la existencia de cuajo, estaba presionada bajo sus costillas. Pero no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, y de algún modo u otro siempre lograba escapar.

Era gracioso porque aquella situación se repetía ocasión tras ocasión, desde que cruzó a ese muchacho por primera vez, cuando todavía era un niño, y él había jurado vengarse. Recuperar su honor. Podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que posiblemente ella fuera la razón por la que él se hubiera metido de cabeza en la _fuerza_. Después de todo la consideraba culpable de todas sus desgracias.

—No estás en posición de reír —presionó el cañón con énfasis observando esos ojos burlones que tantas malas noches le causaron.

Ella siempre le había parecido un misterio.

Desde que tuvo noción que existía; o más bien, que seres como ella existían, se empecinó porfiadamente en investigar todo lo referente a su raza. Para saber su origen, conocer sus fortalezas o debilidades y así encontrar una manera de exterminarla.

—_¿Por qué no me matas?... —la voz llorosa del pequeño chocaba con la forma en la que estrujaba sus puños. Era una noche helada y la nieve se amontonaba a su alrededor._

_La mujer frente a él limpió con elegancia un hilillo de sangre que resbaló por su barbilla. Sus labios y mentón estaban manchados del mencionado líquido, al igual que su vestido y manos._

—_Eres muy joven para morir, niño._

_Su voz tenía ese acento ceremonial de quién goza de una posición acaudalada. Y pese a su aspecto desagradable, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su corta vida._

—_Pero... mataste a toda mi familia... —quiso decirle. Pero las palabras se atoraron en su pequeña garganta. Estaba demasiado impresionado para reclamar. Y no entendía porqué aquella preciosa chica no terminaba con su existencia así como hizo con sus padres y su hermana._

_Tampoco comprendió, sino hasta mucho después, porque ella lo llevó consigo por dos días consecutivos, hasta dejarlo sano y salvo bajo la tutela de unas personas de reputación dudosa._

_Con el tiempo descubrió que sus nuevos tutores tenían una profesión poco ortodoxa._

_Esas encantadoras personas eran cazadores de vampiros. Vampiros como ella._

_Nunca olvidó el bonito rostro de la asesina de su familia. Y con el recuerdo fresco en su mente, trabajó incansablemente día y noche aprendiendo el oficio de sus padres adoptivos, para convertirse en el mejor cazador que pudiera existir._

_Así lo hizo. Se volvió el primero de su clase, el más destacado en fuerza, ingenio y valía. Resaltando en los entrenamientos y en los embates frente a sus compañeros._

_Pero conforme pasaban los años, y en cada misión el jovencito (ya casi hombre) buscaba a aquella de quien quería vengarse, descubría que lo mucho o poco que había entrenado no era suficiente. Cada vez que la hallaba, y en cada oportunidad parecía más bella que la vez anterior, ambos se internaban en una ridícula batalla cuerpo a cuerpo donde él era el perseguidor y ella la presa, encontraba que no podía hacerle frente jamás. Ella era poderosa, inteligente, audaz y se movía a la velocidad de la luz..._

_Lo derrotaba una y otra vez, y aunque veía su fin cerca, le perdonaba la vida ocasión tras ocasión. Era muy frustrante perder ante una mujer, sobre todo cuando ésta usaba solo el mínimo de su fuerza para enfrentarlo. En verdad era como un juego para la asesina, un simple divertimento para quitarle el aburrimiento._

—_Mátame... —y en esos momentos el mismo ruego yerto brotaba de sus labios. Sentía tanta vergüenza de saberse inferior a esa beldad que pensaba que aquella era la única forma de borrar su afrenta._

_¿De qué le servía volverse el más fuerte entre los hombres si no lo era lo suficiente como para hacerle frente?_

_Pero la hermosa pelirroja solo sacudía su cabeza revoleando su largo cabello en todas las direcciones, negándose, con una gélida sonrisa pintada en los labios carmesí._

_Sin embargo cuando él cumplió dieciocho años, algo cambió en esa negativa. Entonces la mujer lo contempló con atención haciéndole contener el aliento, el magnetismo de sus ojos era fuerte y extraño, parecía calarle hondo y anclarlo al suelo como si fuera una marioneta y ella el titiritero._

—_Te pareces demasiado a él — la impresión hizo que se quedara inmóvil ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos —¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_K-Kazuto..._

_Ella asintió sin decir más y se movió sobre sus pies, como siempre lo hacía, para retirarse._

—_¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... ¿Cómo...?_

—_No necesitas saber mi nombre._

_Ella le sonrió altiva por sobre su hombro, incrementando la atmósfera de misterio que siempre la rodeaba y sin añadir más palabra escapó._

_Pero él sí necesitaba saber quién_ _era ella. De donde venía, a quien pertenecía. Esa necesidad imperiosa de conocer todo de aquella mujer parecía concentrarse en una sola cuestión. La que nadie a su alrededor podía (o quería) esclarecer._

_Fue con sus padres adoptivos, pero ellos insistieron en que ignoraban su origen._

_«Es un vampiro antiguo... Tan antiguo como el tiempo, quizás haya_ _vivido centuria tras centuria y olvidó por completo su nombre...»_

_Tenía sentido._

_Pero su ser hambriento de venganza se negaba a aceptarlo como verdad. Más aún cuando comprendió que ninguno de los viejos cazadores tenía el mínimo interés de colaborar con su causa, se veían inmutables, y estoicos ante sus preguntas. Como si no le entendieran, o peor aún; como si __**no**_ _debieran entenderle._

_Sin embargo cierto día en el que revisaba la vieja biblioteca de la fortaleza en la que vivía, dio con un nombre fichado en el libro de miembros, el cual hacía_ _algún tiempo había escuchado correr en voz baja, de forma clandestina, casi como si se tratara de algo prohibido dentro de la organización._

_Pertenecía a un viejo cazador, exiliado a esas alturas de la fuerza por causas de origen mayor._

_El espantoso lugar donde se encontraba aquel cazador cuyo nombre era Sugou Nobuyuki, no era otra cosa más que un asilo, un loquero para gente con problemas mentales. Y Kazuto supo porque aquella persona estaba ahí, la mirada apagada de sus ojos yertos, el rictus de sus labios y su expresión demente y estúpida hablaba por sí_ _sola. Aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, como si sufriera de una vejez prematura. Como si algún hecho atroz del pasado le hubiera sumado décadas encima._

_En los registros lo nombraban como una leyenda, un héroe de epopeya que capturó varios de esos seres sin alma... Sin embargo uno, más específicamente __**una**_ _de ellos, lo remitió a ese estado endeble del que ya no habría de volver._

_Y Kazuto comprendió, tras la primera impresión, tras ver el estado lamentable en el que ese hombre se encontraba, que ambos sufrían indistintamente por la misma mujer. Era una aseveración que brotaba de sus entrañas, de sus células, y afirmaba a ciencia cierta todas sus suposiciones._

_**Asuna.**_

_Sugou repetía constantemente ese nombre como un mantra. La nombraba con cierta tonalidad tierna, a veces rayando la desesperación, otras veces con dolor y resentimiento._

_**Asuna. Asuna. Asuna...**_

_Entonces Kazuto lo supo. Ese era el dato que estaba buscando. Ese era el nombre de la bella que torturaba a sus enemigos hasta enloquecerlos._

—¿Vas a matarme? —Insistió con esa sonrisa retadora.

Desde que el arma que usaba para presionar las costillas del vampiro había entrado en circulación dentro de la _fuerza_, él había soñado con el momento en el que pudiera descargarla en su cuerpo y acabar de una vez con su existencia. Era letal, hecha con una potente bala química que al contacto con la carne quemaba todo a su paso.

Lo último que su escuadrón había adquirido para repeler a esos seres.

Ya de por sí era difícil acabar con un vampiro, la única forma que conocía y que era efectiva, era cortándole la cabeza de tajo. Un corte seco, firme con un arma blanca. Pero desde que ese revolver maravilloso entrara al mercado, se volvió una tarea sencilla y... rápida. Sin embargo por alguna razón él no podía apretar el gatillo cada vez que tenía a la asesina de sus padres en la mira.

Desde la visita al hospital de enfermos mentales, y conociera a Sugou, el deseo de desglosar lo poco que se sabía de esa mujer se hizo francamente desesperante. Su hambre por conocerla, por estar cerca suyo se volvió ineludible.

—Asuna...—ella nunca respondía afirmativamente a ese nombre. Como si lo desconociera —Conviérteme.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa algunos segundos antes de volver a esa conocida máscara de indiferencia que tan bien le quedaba.

—¿Acaso tu padre no te ha enseñado como se debe, _niño_? ¿Qué diría si oyera a su mejor discípulo arrojando por los suelos sus enseñanzas?

—Él no es mi padre —se obligó a contestar con los dientes apretados.

—Agil-san es un buen hombre... Alguien recto, íntegro y honesto, un espécimen de los que ya no existen —murmuró luego. De un rápido gesto tomó la mano del joven que sostenía el arma y presionó el cañón de la misma con mayor énfasis contra su pecho. Hundiendo el cañón entre las suaves curvas de sus senos —Hazlo. Dispara. ¿No has entrenado incansablemente para este momento?

Se negó, o quizás no pudo. Por tanto tiempo buscando la venganza y no podía ejecutarla.

—Conviérteme —insistió como si no le hubiera oído —Sé que no eres capaz de matarme por mi sangre... —se acercó lo que pudo sintiendo la inusual frialdad de esa piel femenina —Porque posiblemente te recuerdo a alguien... alguien que quizás amaste hace mucho tiempo...

Por primera vez desde que la conociera, aún con toda esa mezcla de rabia y adrenalina, ella se quedó inmóvil. Después con el revés de su mano le dio un empujón brusco con la intención de salir de allí. Sin embargo no contó con la respuesta del joven, quién jalándola del brazo que usara para poner distancia, la arrinconó contra su pecho, su boca buscando la de ella en un beso vehemente.

Sí, estaba preparado para la frialdad de su piel... pero no esperó encontrarlo fascinante y atractivo. Había besado mujeres antes, pero el hambre que lo invadió al morder esos labios de hielo no se equiparaba a nada que hubiera sentido. Se ahogó en esa boca como si se tratara del fruto más delicioso que probara su paladar. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se sintió capaz de dejarla ir.

—No sabes lo que pides...—sintió el eco de su voz resignada contra su piel. Respiraba agitada tanto como él.

No lo había rechazado ¡No lo había rechazado! Su mente no paraba de reconocerlo y gritarlo a una sola voz.

Era cierto, con un brazo la retenía contra su cuerpo, mientras el restante alejaba el arma para evitar hacerle daño. Pero allí estaban, viéndose. Luego de seis años o más, por fin Kazuto era más alto que ella. Había cumplido la mayoría de edad y sus convicciones parecieron evolucionar de modo terminante.

¿Cuánto había batallado consigo para llegar a la conclusión de que realmente no la odiaba?

—Conviérteme... ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? —los ojos de rubí temblaron ante sus palabras —Quizás he nacido con el propósito de estar junto a ti, darte mi sangre, y acompañarte por la eternidad.

—Lo que dices suena muy romántico, _niño_. Pero no eres _él_ ni yo soy _esa..._

Le dolía oír su negativa, pero no se rindió. Si había algo que lo caracterizaba era el de no darse por vencido fácilmente. Estaba en su naturaleza, por lo que cambió de táctica.

Con la mano que no la sujetaba, y maniobrando el arma, se desprendió los botones de la camisa y se aflojó la corbata, exponiendo la varonil línea de su cuello. Sus venas se movieron al hablar —Adelante...

La respiración del vampiro se enturbió ante la tentadora visión que tenía enfrente, sus pupilas se dilataron y las delicadas aletas de su nariz temblaron ante su aroma.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES KAZUTO...? —la enardecida voz sonó detrás de ambos haciendo eco en lo que quedaba del recinto rebotando hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar, se oyó un silbido inconfundible, seguido del violento sonido de algo impactando en la espalda de la mujer que acunaba entre sus brazos.

Inmediatamente supo qué había pasado cuando la pelirroja dejó escapar un grito sobrehumano y se arqueó contra su cuerpo temblando y gimiendo de dolor.

—¡AGHHH...! ¡AHHHHHHH!

La temida bala había entrado en su sistema y empezaba a quemar todo el tejido que encontraba a su paso.

—¿Qué has hecho Sachi? —le reclamó el joven sujetando el cuerpo herido que empezaba a retorcerse a pesar suyo. Se giró para contemplar a su compañera de misión que sujetaba con manos temblorosas el arma que acababa de usar. Tenía una expresión compungida y culpable pintada en el rostro. Pero la manera en la que sus dedos se afianzaron a la empuñadura como si quisiera disparar nuevamente, hablaba de una resolución absoluta pese a la marea de emociones que la atravesaban.

—¡Detente! —le gritó antes de que una nueva bala volara en su dirección, la que pudo evitar gracias a sus reflejos, no por nada era uno de los mejores cazadores en la actualidad. Apretó el cuerpo de la vampiresa contra su pecho y maniobrando su propia arma, apuntó en su dirección y realizó el primer disparo. No planeaba herirla solo asustarla lo suficiente.

La mampostería que a duras penas se sostenía sobre ellos, hizo un sonido extraño antes de derrumbarse gracias al impacto del misil. Cubriendo a la mujer herida con su cuerpo y tratando de no aspirar el polvo y las cenizas, reptó como pudo, guiándose por su instinto hasta el exterior.

Realmente a estas alturas no quedaba nada del salón, ni siquiera vestigios del lugar donde se había realizado la dichosa fiesta que lo llevó a ella. Hasta Asuna. Estaba convencido que ese era su nombre real.

Y también agradecido a quien le facilitara la pista de su nombre.

Bajo el cielo estrellado de una noche sin luna, en el césped cargado de rocío detrás del jardín de la mansión, se encontraba arrodillado junto al cuerpo agonizante de la vampiresa, tras hacer jirones la parte superior del vestido localizó la mancha gris que, desde atrás hacia adelante, iba expandiéndose por la pálida piel. La herida no se parecía en nada a algo que hubiera visto antes, era viscosa y de color ceniza; con un reborde irregular como una costra oscura. Eran piel y tejido calcinados. Y tenían muy mal aspecto.

—Esto se ve muy mal... —murmuró para sí. Kazuto se mordió el labio mientras evaluaba qué acción tomar. Él entendía que cuando esa cosa similar a la gangrena se apoderara de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, ya no habría nada que hacer y este se convertiría en cenizas. Literalmente quemaba y secaba toda célula, tejido y piel.

—¿Por qué... lo piensas tanto...? —la voz amortiguada de la mujer sonaba de ultratumba. Sujetó la mano del joven entre las suyas —Por favor... acaba con esto... Duele.

Kazuto apretó las muelas una contra la otra, sus lagrimales ardieron pero cerró los párpados bloqueando de algún modo las lágrimas que pugnaron por salir. No iba a darse por vencido, no aún.

La miró a los ojos notando como las pupilas de rubí de ella se habían dilatado, sus labios pálidos temblaban. Estaba sufriendo. Sufriendo como en el pasado lo hicieron sus padres en sus manos... Era el momento justo de tomar venganza... Sin embargo la sola idea de que ya no tendría que recorrer cielo y tierra para buscarla para enfrentarse con ella, llenaba de un vacío atroz su pecho.

¡No! ¡No imaginaba una existencia sin contemplar esa sonrisa burlona, y esos ojos provocadores!

Un vampiro se alimentaba de sangre...

_¡Un vampiro se alimenta de sangre!_

Sin perder el tiempo extrajo la daga que siempre guardaba en la cintura del pantalón, arremangó la chaqueta junto a la camisa que usaba y extendiendo el brazo y apretando fuertemente el puño, dirigió el filo del arma directamente a ese delgado hilo de venas azules que poblaban su muñeca. Sin pensar demasiado esgrimió un corte y luego se llevó la herida a su boca. Con los dientes hizo presión y bebió un largo trago de su propia sangre.

Sin pausa se inclinó a los labios gélidos de la mujer y la obligó a tragar. En medio de espasmos, y pese a que ella se negaba a beber, logró que el líquido carmesí descendiera por la garganta femenina. Reprimió el proceso varias veces: beber, para luego trasmitírselo boca a boca, y obligarla a tragarlo.

Pronto, Kazuto se dio cuenta que la herida no seguía avanzando, la piel tenía feo aspecto aún, pero estaba seguro que pronto empezaría a remitir. Sonaba a una tontería pero le parecía que la piel de la vampiresa hasta recuperaba un poco de color.

—¿Porqué...? —era un escenario extraño, ella hablándole con los labios teñidos de carmesí de modo monstruoso, con el líquido goteando por su barbilla. Echada de cualquier forma sobre el césped esmeralda con su vestido roto y expuesto ante él.

—Porque solo yo puedo matarte —le respondió irónico. El gusto metálico impregnado en su paladar le daba náuseas, pero se contuvo. No sería agradable vomitar luego de... devolverle la vida. Se incorporó, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba algo cansado. La misión de esa noche lo había agotado —Lamento que mi escuadrón arruinara la fiesta, transmítele mis disculpas a Kayaba —dijo. Se acomodó las mangas de la camisa y desde su altura, una vez de pie, la contempló —Ahora estamos a mano, aunque si vamos al caso salgo ganando —hizo una mueca —La próxima vez tú me darás tu sangre a mí.

Realmente no tenía idea de la connotación de sus palabras. O quizás sí, y solo estaba provocándola.

—¡Sí me llamo Asuna! —exclamó con una voz que en nada se parecía a la suya. Se sentó notando que la herida se había aplacado, pero en su lugar quedaba una cicatriz bastante evidente y fea —Me llamo Asuna... solo que hace mucho tiempo que nadie... —su voz fue bajando gradualmente.

—Hasta la siguiente vez Asuna.

—Hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente, Kazuto —se mordió el labio notando como los papeles entre ambos se habían invertido —Y créeme no seré tan benevolente.

Él rió mientras presionaba su muñeca lastimada —No puedo esperar. La próxima ya no serás capaz de alejarme de ti.

No sabía muy bien que iba a encontrar tras su entrada. Su muñeca le dolía y se sentía algo mareado. El polvo volaba por doquier y le hizo toser y picar los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la boca intentando filtrar el aire. ¿Cómo estaría Sachi? La pregunta rondaba en su mente mientras un sudor frío le corría por la nuca.

De pronto se dio de bruces con una alta silueta la cual reconoció en el acto. Se detuvo esperándole hasta que ésta se abalanzó sobre él y lo engulló en un abrazo.

—¡Kazuto! ¿Estás bien?

Era su padre adoptivo, el buen Agil. El grandote lo sostuvo de los hombros notando su aspecto desalineado —Te ves terrible.

—Estoy bien —le quitó peso a su respuesta —¿De quien fue la idea de intervenir la fiesta?

Agil rió socarrón mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros —¿Crees que los muchachos podrían contenerse sabiendo que este lugar estaba repleto de vampiros?

—Pero ninguno de ellos estaba haciendo nada malo.

Ante su respuesta el buen hombre miró al joven de soslayo notando el cambio en sus ojos. Kazuto se veía diferente. Advirtió la forma en la que se sujeta la muñeca, y por supuesto, los rastros de sangre seca de su mentón. Supo que ya no estaba hablando con su hijo, ni con su mejor cazador.

Desde que recibió a ese pequeño en su casa, muchos, muchos años atrás supo que este día llegaría.

—Sachi dijo que te negaste a _matarla. _Y que al contrario, intentaste matarla a ella.

—¿Y tú le crees? —le rebatió sin prisa, con acento indignado —¿Eres capaz de dudar de las palabras de tu mejor subordinado?

—No dudaría de mi hijo.

—Sachi miente, sabes que está obsesionada conmigo. Encontré a la asesina de mis padres y ella lo arruinó todo con sus celos —le enseñó su brazo herido —El vampiro aprovechó esa distracción para atacarme y huir.

Agil volvió a contemplarlo en silencio, con gravedad y el ceño dolorosamente fruncido.

—Ahora que finalmente di con ella, no puedes permitir que desbarate el plan por una tontería tal —siguió diciendo —La próxima vez...

—No quiero pensar en la próxima vez, no aún.

Kazuto le miró perplejo —¿Qué dices?

Agil rió alegremente antes de apoyar su gran mano en la cabeza del joven y despeinarle el cabello con energía, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño —Vamos a curarte ese brazo y luego nos ocuparemos de ello ¿está bien? Tenemos mucho tiempo.

El joven sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por entero, y supo, antes que se lo dijera, que su padre adoptivo era muy consciente de sus planes. De que se había ofrecido en sacrificio vivo a esa vampiresa y le suplicara sin miramientos que lo convirtiera en un ser sin alma como ella.

—Quizás no tengamos tanto tiempo ¿eh...? —murmuró Kazuto bajo su aliento siguiéndole a través de los escombros hacia donde el resto del escuadrón seguramente les esperaba.

Pero Agil sí le oyó y la mirada oscura se empañó lentamente de lágrimas.

—La próxima vez puede que te conviertas en mi enemigo.

_Nota:_

_Agradecimiento super especial a Selector18 por betear este fic y corregir todas mis metidas de pata en tiempo record! GRACIAS NATIIII (inserte muchos corazones)_

_Sí soy tan cruel que seré capaz de dejarlo allí para que ustedes le den un final digno. Lol._

_Esta idea me ha dado vueltas por mucho tiempo, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerla... Manejar una historia de vampiros es algo complicado, sobre todo si no estas acostumbrada a su mundillo. Y este fic se vendría a largo._

_Perdón por los posibles manotazos de ahogado! Y pues puedes (Y pueden) preguntarme sin problemas todas las dudas que tengan, creo que tengo la historia de todo el fic fresca en mi cabeza para hacerla completa en algún momento de la vida._

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Sumi Chan~_


End file.
